


relax

by zhangsyixing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, soft boyfriends, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangsyixing/pseuds/zhangsyixing
Summary: Baekhyun wants, needs to relish in this moment. To take his time undoing Yixing bit by bit, piece by piece.





	relax

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I love baekxing! See you at the end!

Baekhyun's hands trail down the smooth skin of Yixing's back as he straddles his boyfriend's hips. His index finger connects the dots between the moles and freckles that litter Yixing's back. Baekhyun leans down to kiss the side of Yixing's neck, and he can see a faint smile spread across his face when he sits back. 

Yixing's eyes are closed, but Baekhyun knows that if they were open they'd be sparkling. Baekhyun splays his hand in the curve of Yixing's back and pushes it up to Yixing's shoulder. Yixing hums quietly and Baekhyun smiles at him. 

"You look very relaxed," Baekhyun murmurs softly as he runs his hands down Yixing's sides slowly. Yixing nods, but his eyes stay closed, his head resting on his arms and facing the left side of the bedroom.

"I am very relaxed," Yixing slurs, sleepily. Baekhyun giggles quietly and his heart swells. 

"That makes me happy." Baekhyun kneads his knuckles into Yixing's shoulders and Yixing grunts softly. "Sorry."

Yixing exhales slowly beneath him and Baekhyun eases his hands back down the elder's torso, pushing his fingers gently into the soft skin.

"Baekhyunnie," Yixing whispers and Baekhyun hums in response. "Can we play the game?"

A smile spreads across Baekhyun's face and he leans down once more to kiss along Yixing's shoulders slowly.

"You're not too tired?"

Yixing shakes his head the best he can while lying down and Baekhyun presses his first finger to the middle of Yixing's back. He draws each character slowly, letting Yixing's mind process the touch.  

Yixing smiles and whispers, "I love you."

Baekhyun places his finger back at the starting point and begins to write again. He watches Yixing's skin move under the press of his finger as he traces out characters. 

"I don't want to sleep," Yixing grumbles making Baekhyun laugh softly. He lays down, his bare chest flush against Yixing's bare back. Their breathing is in synch and it makes Baekhyun's eyes flutter shut. He lets Yixing's warmth seep into his skin and he hums a song quietly and soon Yixing is humming along with him. 

He could fall asleep like this, and he's sure Yixing could too. If he lays still long enough they'll both be fast asleep, but being still has never been one of Baekhyun's strong points. He buries his nose in the hair on the back of Yixing's head and shoves his hands under Yixing's chest, wrapping himself around the older like a koala. 

"Baekhyun," Yixing murmurs and Baekhyun can hear the smile in his voice. "What are you doing?"

"M'layingere," he slurs, sleepiness clouding his brain quickly. He feels Yixing laugh under him, his body vibrating under Baekhyun's weight. 

"Are you tired?" 

"Nuh uh," Baekhyun pouts a little and shakes his head the best he can. Yixing hums softly in response and Baekhyun settles further, soaking in all of Yixing's warmth.

"Can we-" Yixing mutters and shifts under Baekhyun making the latter whine softly. He moves them until Yixing is lying on his back and their chests are pressed together, one rising as the other falls in a perfect rhythm. "Mmh, better."

"The other way was comfier," Baekhyun looks down at him, his head slightly raised to look at Yixing's face properly. 

"Maybe, but I couldn't do this the other way," Yixing whispers and cranes his neck to kiss Baekhyun gently. Baekhyun sighs out softly, the muscles in his body relaxing further and kisses him back. 

It's languid and slow and Yixing tastes like their minty toothpaste. The way their tongues drag across each other could be considered sinful if everything else about this kiss wasn't so serene. 

This time it's Yixing's hands that are rubbing up and down Baekhyun's sides, leaving goosebumps in their wake. It's Yixing's hands that grip at his hips, just a little bit more than firmly. Baekhyun's breath stutters minutely and Yixing's fingers skim just under the waist band of Baekhyun's pajama bottoms.

"Yixing," Baekhyun breathes out, breaking their slow kiss. His body is shaking ever so slightly at Yixing's touches.

"I wasn't done kissing you," is all Yixing says and pulls Baekhyun's head back down towards his own and connects their lips once more. He nips and licks at Baekhyun's bottom lip, licks into his mouth and over his teeth slowly. Yixing's hands start roaming again, caressing Baekhyun's soft skin and teasing his sensitive areas. 

Baekhyun is trying his best to ignore the heat slowly building in his stomach, and trying to will away his arousal in favor. He doesn't want to ruin this moment. 

Yixing's fingers are teasing the waistband of Baekhyun's pants again, this time dipping in a little further to press down on Baekhyun's ass gently. At the same time Yixing sucks on Baekhyun's tongue, pulling a soft moan from the latter. 

Baekhyun pulls away, looking down at Yixing, his lips beautifully swollen and a flush blooming on his cheeks. He looks back up at Baekhyun with a small smile, and a dimple to match. "Yixing I don't-"

"I want you," Yixing whispers cutting Baekhyun off and sending a shiver through Baekhyun's body. His hands push further into Baekhyun's pants to cup his ass and knead his fingers into the flesh gently. Yixing pushes Baekhyun's hips down against his own, making Baekhyun gasp at the friction.

"I thought we were just making out," Baekhyun mutters against Yixing's chest as he peppers kisses against the older's warm skin. "I thought you were gonna fall asleep."

"I want this first, then we can take a nap."

Baekhyun nods and lets out a breathy moan as Yixing rolls his hips up into Baekhyun's slowly. Baekhyun let's his head drop down against Yixing's shoulder and moves his hips in time with the other's. All he can hear is Yixing's shaky breath in his ears and the rustle of shifting sheets below them.

"You know," Yixing whispers into Baekhyun's hair as their hips roll against each other, languid and almost lazy. "I think that you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life." 

"You're so gross, Yixing," Baekhyun chuckles out breathlessly. He feels the blush creep to his ears and Yixing's hands move from his ass up his back slowly, mapping out a whole world on Baekhyun's skin with his fingerprints. "I love you."

"I love you," Yixing smiles and Baekhyun can feel the curve of his lips against his scalp. It's soothing and Baekhyun feels at ease, even with their pace quickening and their breath becoming more frantic. "Will you top today?" 

It's like the wind gets knocked from Baekhyun's lungs as Yixing mutters the words, and it's not like it's an uncommon scenario. Each and every time Yixing asks, as if he ever had to, Baekhyun thinks the spinning of the earth slows down just a little bit and he gets to stay in the moment for just a while longer with Yixing. Because Yixing is never one to take in life, he lets everyone else be loved and be taken care of before himself. But he lets Baekhyun take care of him, even if it's small things like staying in bed for half an hour more. 

Baekhyun cherishes the moments Yixing lets him take care of the older more than most things in life. They make him feel full to the brim with love and adoration. 

"Of course Yixing-ah," Baekhyun lifts his head to look down at Yixing and the look in his boyfriends eyes is nothing less than fond. Baekhyun can only return the same look and lean down to kiss him slowly. 

Yixing hooks his legs around Baekhyun's small waist and rolls his hips again and again, like he's begging and Baekhyun lets him. He lets Yixing have whatever he wants, whenever he wants. 

"Yixing, slow down," Baekhyun chokes out when the friction of his pants against his hard cock becomes too much and the layers between the pair isn't enough. "Let me, okay?"

"Okay, okay." 

Baekhyun kisses along Yixing's chest as the older unhooks his legs and Baekhyun pulls down his pants inch by inch until they're lost on the floor.

Baekhyun reaches between his and Yixing's bodies and grips Yixing's leaking cock, squeezes gently, and Yixing's back lifts from the bed by centimeters. His face twists in pleasure when Baekhyun strokes once slowly. Baekhyun watches as Yixing's muscles tense and relax and how his pretty, long fingers grip at the sheets below them. It's nothing short of a masterpiece. A work of art that Baekhyun gets to call his own.

"Please, Baekhyun-ah," Yixing breathes out, his eyebrows knitted together and his swollen lips parted. Baekhyun takes his hand away and smiles at the soft whine of protest that pushes its way out of Yixing's mouth. 

Baekhyun gives Yixing a small kiss as he leans towards their nightstand to open the drawer and pull out the bottle of lube that's stashed away in the back corner, just in case. Even if they live alone, and have for years, Yixing always worries that one of their friends will find the bottle and it'll be an awkward experience for everyone. Baekhyun thinks it would be funny, but he lets Yixing push it all the way to the back of the drawer anyway.

Baekhyun dribbles some of the clear liquid onto his fingers. He rubs it between his fingers to warm it up before pressing one digit into Yixing. 

Yixing gasps and presses his head back into the pillows, letting himself relax as Baekhyun works his finger deeper into Yixing. It doesn't take much until Yixing is asking for more, more, please Baekhyun. Baekhyun can only comply as he presses soft kisses and kitten licks to the crown of Yixing's cock. 

Baekhyun's fingers push and stretch Yixing open, and Yixing can only let out nearly muted moans and push his hips up, in a silent wish for more. Baekhyun pulls his fingers from Yixing, leaving the older panting and gasping for more. 

"Please, Baekhyun," Yixing sighs out as Baekhyun kneels between his thighs, stroking himself over Yixing's shaking body. "Don't be mean."

"I'm never mean to you, Yixing," Baekhyun smiles as leans down to press small chaste kisses to Yixing's parted lips. He lines his cock up and swallows the low moan that spills from Yixing as he pushes in. 

The older's back arches ever so slightly and Baekhyun pushes his hands up Yixing's stomach to his chest, just to touch and to feel. His brows are knitted together and Baekhyun wants to kiss the wrinkles away. Baekhyun peppers kisses along Yixing's jaw and neck, letting the older adjust at his own pace.

Finally Yixing chokes out a 'move, please' in a muddled mix of Korean and Mandarin and Baekhyun finds it endearing. He forces himself to bite back a coo in favor of rocking into Yixing slowly. Baekhyun presses Yixing's hips down into the bed by his thighs that are hitched up when he tries to move. Baekhyun wants, needs to relish in this moment. To take his time undoing Yixing bit by bit, piece by piece. 

"It's so- slow, Baekhyunnie," Yixing whines out as Baekhyun presses deep inside of him. Baekhyun thinks he's trying to complain but the look on his face is another story. Baekhyun hums as he pulls back his hips far enough to almost take his cock out of Yixing completely. 

"What do you want, hyung?" Baekhyun questions as he thrusts back in just hard enough to make Yixing huff out a breath of air at the impact. Baekhyun leans down to kiss along Yixing's chest, trapping the latter's cock between their bodies. Yixing's legs fall to hook around Baekhyun as his hands find their way to the younger's hair. Baekhyun can feel the pool of precome smearing on his skin. He can feel the way Yixing's cock is twitching at the friction.  

"You," Yixing moans out and Baekhyun smiles against his skin. 

"You have me."

Baekhyun straightens himself back up and places his hands on Yixing's waist to give him some leverage. Baekhyun pulls almost all the way out again, and pushes back into the older slowly. Yixing clenches around him and Baekhyun presses his thumbs into Yixing's hip bones, trying to constrain himself just a little bit. 

"Faster, Baekhyun-ah," Yixing says as he rolls his hips, grinding his ass against Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun sighs out as he picks up his pace, giving Yixing what he needs. He lets his hands roam over Yixing's torso, feeling the muscles moving beneath his skin. He slides a hand over the older's heart and feels it pounding in his chest. Yixing takes his hands and laces their fingers together, staring up at Baekhyun with half closed eyes and parted lips.

"You're so," Baekhyun moans out as Yixing meets his thrusts with rolls of his hips. "So... How did I get so damn lucky?"

Baekhyun assumes the sound Yixing makes is supposed to be a laugh, but it's strained by the choked moans that make their way up Yixing's throat instead as Baekhyun presses deep inside of him and rolls his hips.

"Touch me," Yixing whines breathily, letting go of one of Baekhyun's hands and grips the blankets instead. "Please, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun complies, of course, because who would he be to deny Yixing anything. He grips Yixing in his hand, and presses his thumb into his frenulum, circling it slowly. Yixing swears under his breath as Baekhyun twists his wrist in time with his thrusts. His entire chest is flushed red, and Baekhyun thinks it's beautiful. Everything about Yixing is beautiful. 

Yixing clenches around Baekhyun, and it feels like the breath was knocked from his lungs. His orgasm builds suddenly in the pit of his stomach. He's  _so_ close.

"Yixing," Baekhyun moans out, his thighs shaking and stomach clenching. 

Yixing knows, of course he knows, because he knows Baekhyun better than Baekhyun knows himself. "Please, please," he whispers out and Baekhyun pulls out slowly, leaving Yixing clenching at nothing and gasping.

Baekhyun takes their cocks together in one hand, pumping quickly, the last bit of lube and precome making them slick. He lays back down on top of Yixing, kissing along the older's chest, his hand never once stopping. Baekhyun presses his forehead against Yixing's shoulder, jaw falling slack as he comes over Yixing's stomach. He grinds his cock against Yixing's milking out his orgasm, Yixing following suit not long after, body shaking under Baekhyun.

"Fuck," Yixing breathes out into Baekhyun's hair, their chests pounding against each other. 

"Yeah," Baekhyun agrees with a quiet laugh as his eyes flutter shut.

Yixing grabs a tissue off their bedside table and wipes the mess between their bodies and lets it fall somewhere to the floor before wrapping his arms around Baekhyun tightly.

"I love you, Baekhyun-ah."

"I love you, Yixing-ah."

Baekhyun falls asleep on top of Yixing, exhausted and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't in forever and I haven't posted a Baekxing in even longer, and I apologize for that. But I found this, and finished it, even though it's really short.
> 
> as always thank you so much for reading, if you finished it. I appreciate you all so, so much! truly. I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> if you have any questions or anything you can always talk to me on twitter @tinyieader!
> 
> have a good day! ily all!!! - sarah ❤❤❤


End file.
